conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaxenhaven
, Gaxen |demonym = Safflynic |government_type = Democratic unitary parliamentary republic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Johann Heshcke |leader_title2 = Premier |leader_name2 = Kirsten Wulloff (SDP) |legislature = National Assembly |established_event1 = First Germanic settlement |established_date1 = c.450 |established_event2 = Kingdom established |established_date2 = 991 |established event3 = First Republic |established_date3 = 11 May 1900 |established_event4 = Current Constitution |established_date4 = 2 May 1969 |area_km2 = |area_rank = |area_sq_mi = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |Gini = |Gini_category = |HDI = |HDI_year = |HDI_category = |HDI_rank = |currency = Katran |currency_code = Ꝁ |time_zone = |utc_offset = -0:30 |utc_offset_DST = +1:30 |time_zone_DST = |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy (AD) |population_estimate = 2,929,226 |population_estimate_year = 2015 |drives_on = left |cctld = .sf |calling_code = +88 |patron_saint = St Thomas}} The Second Republic of Gaxenhaven, often just Gaxenhaven, is a country located within the Kirvylan Isles. Safflyn was originally an independent Island Kingdom which lasted for 800 years, until the Gaxen Civil War ousted the monarchy in 1900. The current constitution was introduced in 1969. Etymology The name means haven or harbor of the Gaxens, the Germanic tribe that settled the island according to national foklure. History Government and Politics Legislature Safflyn is a parliamentary republic, having a bicameral legislature (the National Assembly and National Council (Gaxenhaven) which selects the head of government, the Premier. The Assembly is elected using the STV electoral system, and the Council is elected using the Bloc vote. Formal political groups are banned in the Council, however political parties often endorse candidates and form unofficial factions. Executive The Premier chairs the executive, the National Commission) or Cabinet, and can appoint and dismiss Ministers. The number of Ministers is unfixed and has changed as different government departments have been re-organised. Judiciary The [[Supreme Court (Safflyn)|Supreme Court is the highest judicial body, and is responsible for interpreting the Constitution. It contains 10 judges (including the Supreme Judge) and it can overturn legislation if the President orders a judicial review and the Court rules it is unconstitutional. President The head of state, the President , is mostly a ceremonial office, it does wield some reserve powers intended to maintain checks and balances both the Assembly and Cabinet. The President cannot veto legislation, but he/she can order a judicial review by the Supreme Court if they believe it is unconstitutional. Other powers include convening calling elections (within the legal requirements) and appointing the Supreme Judge, although these are usually exercised at the Premier and/or National Council's request. The President is elected every six years using the alternative vote system. Economy Gaxenhaven has a mixed-market capitalist economy. In the 19th century, industry replaced agriculture as the main industry, but in the 21st century this had also been replaced by service industries. Culture Transport Railways Gaxenhaven has a rail network, which is mainly operated by the partially-state owned GBairn. Traditionally, SaffBairn held a monopoly over all rail services, but since reforms in the 2000s there are now competing open access private operators. In Skond, the Skond Metro provides rapid-transit transport across the city. Geography Gaxenhaven is mostly urban in the edges, but is mostly rural in the centre. Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Safflyn